To Break A Curse
by Kira Hatake
Summary: In a kingdom far away a young princess's family was placed under a curse. The young princess and her siblings try to find a way to break the curse. Without knowing what it is though is there any hope for them to finally be free?
1. Kingdom

I do not own Inuyasha!

_Thoughts-Italic_

**Beast-Bold**

Words-254

_**Kingdom**_

In a kingdom under a curse a princess was pacing in her rooms. _"It has been almost one thousand six hundred years since our kingdom has had to endure this curse. If only my father had known that the woman was a witch before he spoke so cruelly to her. Why is it that because of his stupidity we all must suffer? Perhaps I should go see him and see if I can get any more information from him about this curse maybe there is a way I can break it."_

She was brought out of her thoughts by a knock on her door. She called out a quick enter, the doors opened to reveal her maid.

With a bow to her lady she spoke, "Lady Kagome there is someone here to see you."

With a sigh Kagome nodded her head and left her rooms to head to the throne room. _"I wonder who is here to see me. Oh well I hope it does not take to long I need to get back to trying to figure out a way to break this curse."_

Lady Kagome walked into the room and her eyes immediately narrowed on the woman that was there. Smiling at her the woman spoke, "Well hello there Lady Kagome. It has been far too long since my last visit. How are you fairing?"

Kagome's eyes narrowed even farther as she gritted out, "What do you want witch? You know that father will be most displeased if he finds you here."


	2. Thorn

I do not own Inuyasha!

_Thoughts-Italic_

**Beast-Bold**

Words-432

_**Thorn**_

The witch sighed when she heard what Kagome said and seeing the distrustful look on her face she knew this would not go to well. With a sigh she looked Kagome in the eye, "Can we sit somewhere Lady Kagome I have come to speak with you about the curse."

Kagome's eyes widened abnormally large as she nodded her head quickly, "Follow me and we will speak in my sitting room."

The witch nodded her head and followed Kagome down the halls to her private sitting room. Once there Kagome stepped inside and once the witch was inside she shut the door behind her.

Once they were seated Kagome looked at the witch expectantly. "Why now why after so long would you finally come and speak with me about the curse?"

The witch looked at Kagome and saw the curiosity in her eyes and knew it had to be done. She had to tell her why the curse was placed on her family.

With a sigh she began as she watched Kagome's reaction to everything she said. "You are approaching your eighteenth year Lady Kagome. That is why I have come to speak with you. I have become old and am tired of holding this curse over your family. I cannot simply remove it only you can break it."

Kagome's eyes widened once more, "Only I can break the curse. Why is it only me that can break it?"

The witch looked at Kagome with sadness shining in her eyes, "The reason you are the only one that can break it is because it was set in motion because of you."

Kagome gasped in shock as she shook her head, "It was cast because of me but why what did I ever do to cause something like this to happen?" She did not understand her mother always told her it was because her father was rude and treated the witch like dirt.

The witch shook her head and then looked at Kagome once more, "What do you know of the curse?"

Kagome told her what she had been told about the curse. The witch shook her head with a scowl firmly in place. "That is not true Lady Kagome. Have you ever wondered why there are no roses in or around the whole kingdom?"

Kagome thought about it for a moment and she realized the witch was correct there were no roses in the whole kingdom. Out of curiously she asked, "Now that you mention it I do wonder why."

The witch smiled softy at her, "All roses have thorns my dear."


	3. Pajamas

I do not own Inuyasha!

_Thoughts-Italic_

**Beast-Bold**

Words-421

_**Pajamas**_

Kagome tilted her head in curiosity, "What does a rose having thorns have to do with the curse?"

The witch sighed and made herself more comfortable. "This is a very long story child perhaps we should have some tea and snacks."

Kagome nodded her head and swiftly stood. Making her way to the door she pulled it open and asked her maid, "Sango could you please bring some tea and snacks please?"

Sango looked up from her seated position by Kagome's door. She stood with a bow and a smile, "Of course Lady Kagome I shall return shortly."

Kagome sat back down across from the witch and gave her a nod to continue.

The witch pulled out a piece of parchment, "There was a prophecy about you Lady Kagome. It was foretold that a priestess of great power would be born to this family but it would not be a normal birth."

Kagome asked quickly, "What do you mean not a normal birth?"

The witch chuckled, "In a moment dear, it was said that the young princess would prick her finger on a rose thorn and that was how the great power would be created. Your father was angry so he had all of the roses ripped from the ground when the princess was born. That was when the curse was placed on the kingdom. You the king did not want this to happen."

Kagome interrupted again, "If all of the roses where ripped away how would the prophecy be fulfilled?"

The witch smiled and continued, "By fate a single white rose had begun to grow once more in the gardens hidden from view. When the princess was two years of age she had been in the garden with her nanny and she found the rose. Children that age are curious by nature so while her nanny was not looking she made her way to the rose. When she tried to grab it though she pricked her finger on the thorns so she snatched her hand away and began to cry as she made her way back to her nanny. The rose had absorbed her blood and her finger had healed as soon as she snatched her hand away. The nanny did not see anything wrong so thinking that the princess was tired she took her back into the palace for a nap. Once the princess was in her pajamas and asleep the nanny left."

There was a knock on the door so the witch stopped her story for the moment.


	4. Gold

I do not own Inuyasha!

_Thoughts-Italic_

**Beast-Bold**

Words-281

_**Gold**_

Once Kagome called for whoever was at her door to enter, Sango came in carrying a tray that held the tea and their snacks. She made her way over to Kagome and the witch with a nod of respect toward Kagome she sat the tray down on the table between them. Sango poured their tea then looked back to Kagome, "Is there anything else you require my lady?"

Kagome smiled softly at her, "No Sango that will be all for now. However I would like to have dinner in my rooms tonight and for you to join me."

Sango smiled brightly at Kagome she may be her maid but Kagome was also her best friend. "I will be outside your door until dinner then my lady."

With that Sango bowed and exited the room. Kagome watched the witch as she examined the tea cup she was holding. Noticing Kagome watching her she spoke up, "I have never seen tea cups with such amazing details and the tea pot is painted the same way."

Kagome grinned, "That is because this is my personal set no one uses these except for myself and my guests. I painted the designs on myself."

The witch nodded her head, "they are quite beautiful you are very skilled. However we are getting off topic now let us return to the tale."

Kagome smiled and nodded her head waiting in complete silence as she sipped from her tea cup. She was happy the witch had asked her about it she was very proud of the gold phoenix she had painted onto each and every piece of her ten piece tea set. It had taken her moths to complete.


	5. Aroma

I do not own Inuyasha!

_Thoughts-Italic_

**Beast-Bold**

Words-275

_**Aroma**_

After taking a sip from her tea the witch continued, "The princesses third birthday was approaching and the rose still had not been found. However it had grown quite a bit over the year after it had absorbed the princesses' blood. I had a huge white bud on it but it had still yet to bloom. On the day of her birthday the queen noticed a pink glow coming from the gardens. She gathered up the princess and made her way there to see what it was. What she came upon shocked her speechless."

Kagome's eyes widened and she asked quickly, "What was it?"

Smiling the witch looked at her, "Lying in the fully bloomed white rose was a baby girl. The bloom was large enough to cradle her perfectly. The queen rushed over and gathered the baby in her arms. The princess being so young did not understand and asked her mother if roses where wear babies came from. The queen just nodded her head. Grabbing the princesses' hand she rushed back into the palace to her husband. He could not believe that he had missed one rose and that the child had been born anyway."

The witch paused here to take a sip of tea. "When the child opened her eyes they were sapphire blue and her hair was so black that it looked blue when the light hit it just right and her sent has the aroma of thousands upon thousands of roses. This child had been born from the blood of the princess."


	6. Dream

I do not own Inuyasha!

_Thoughts-Italic_

**Beast-Bold**

Words-130

_**Dream**_

Kagome was very lost she did not understand. From what the witch was saying this baby that was born of a rose and the blood of a princess sounded like her. Her eyes where the deepest color of sapphire, her hair was so black it looked blue in the light, and her scent smelled of roses. Her scent she knew of because of the demons that visited her father.

She looked at the witch with wide eyes, "Who was the princess and who was the baby?"

The witch sighed and looked at her sadly, "The princess was none other than your older sister Lady Kikyo and the baby was you Lady Kagome."

Kagome's eyes almost bugged out this could not be possible it had to be some kind of dream.


	7. Delicate

I do not own Inuyasha!

_Thoughts-Italic_

**Beast-Bold**

Words-126

_**Delicate**_

The witch waited for a few moments to let her take everything in. She knew that Kagome was in a delicate state at the moment and she wished to let her gather herself before she continued. All that was left was to tell Kagome how to break the curse that kept them secluded to the castle. It would not allow them to age again no but they would finally be able to leave the walls and not have to wait for people to come to them.

Kagome had taken the news quite well actually. She always knew she was different but did not know why now she did. Looking at the witch she asked with determinations shining in her eyes, "How do I break the curse?"


	8. Silk

I do not own Inuyasha!

_Thoughts-Italic_

**Beast-Bold**

Words-210

_**Silk**_

The witch smiled she was so happy that Kagome had not been broken by what she just heard. She held up a finger for Kagome to hold on for a moment as she looked into her bag. She pulled out two necklaces that resembled a chocker. One had a navy blue ribbon that went around the neck with a sapphire blue stone hanging from it in the shape of a crescent moon. The other was exactly the same except the ribbon was a ruby red with a ruby red crescent hanging from it.

Kagome looked at them curiously, "What are they for?"

The witch smiled as she explained, "The only way to break the curse is for you to find your true love."

Kagome's curiosity was peaked, "There are two of them though."

The witch chuckled, "There are two because I believe your older sister has more than earned her right to find her true love as well."

Kagome nodded her head quickly with a bright smile. She loved her sister dearly and they were very close. She was happy that the witch had considered her sister's happiness as well. However she almost jumped out of her skin when the door connecting her room to anther was abruptly thrown open.


	9. Scarlet

I do not own Inuyasha!

_Thoughts-Italic_

**Beast-Bold**

Words-318

_**Scarlet**_

There standing in the open doorway was an angry Kikyo. "Kagome how could you even listen to what this woman has to say." She yelled her face near a complete match to the scarlet gown she wore.

Kagome ducked her head and meekly replied, "I want this curse to be over sister."

Kikyo immediately lost all of her anger with her little sister. Turning her eyes on the witch she spoke again. "How did you get in here?"

Shrugging the witch answered without a care, "I am a witch my dear I have many spells in my arsenal. The reason you and young Lady Kagome can see me as I am and not as a young woman as everyone else has is because you both were part of the prophecy."

Having eavesdropped on what was being said Kikyo narrowed her eyes, "Why should we believe a word that comes out of your mouth? Even Kagome knows that she is the only child that has been born in this kingdom since the curse was placed. There is also the fact that we are immortal now and that we cannot leave the kingdom. If any of the other lords or ladies wish to see us or have a meeting it must be held here. So now I ask again why should we believe or even trust you."

The witch chuckled, "I want this curse to end as well child. However I am too old and it has been in place too long for me to simply end it. As for the reason you should at least believe me is it not obvious? I have no reason to lie to you. If you do not believe me it is not my problem. You may live with this curse forever. Never will you leave this kingdom and never will either of you have any children of your own. The choice is yours."

**A/N: I hope this chapter answers the questions I had in regards to the curse and for how the witch was able to get into the castle. As for the question, why Kagome would even talk to or listen to the witch is because she is very gullible, naive, and trusting in this story. This is the same reason she believed her father would tell her more about the curse and that there may be a way for her to break it.**


	10. Candle

I do not own Inuyasha!

_Thoughts-Italic_

**Beast-Bold**

Words-470

_**Candle**_

Kikyo glared at the witch, "Fine say I do believe you how would we be able to leave this place to even begin to look for Kagome's true love?"

The witch chuckled at Kikyo and waved for to have a seat beside Kagome. Then after another sip of her tea she continued with what she had been explaining to Kagome.

Now that she had both here it would be a bit easier, "Now back to the chokers. These are very special they will alert you to the presence of your true loves. I have fashioned them both in the color that each of you favor most the blue for Lady Kagome and the red for Lady Kikyo."

Kikyo was still glaring at the witch, "That still does not answer the question as to how we can even leave this place!"

The witch huffed, "Let me finish Lady Kikyo. These necklaces also have to power to allow you to leave however you must not let anyone know. You each may take one person with you and I have a bracelet for whomever you each choose. The necklaces will grow warm when you are in the presence of your true love so you must be aware of them at all times when you are near a male."

Kagome and Kikyo both nodded their understanding.

Kagome was a bit worried however, "What if our true love does not want us though?"

Kikyo nodded her head in agreement she wondered about that as well.

The witch looked at each of them, "That is hard to say. You see these will only react to your true love the one you are most perfect for your soul mate you could say. If by chance the male that is meant for you especially Lady Kagome where to deny you I really do not know what would happen."

That terrified Kagome and you could see it in her eyes as the candles flickered a few times. She looked at Kikyo wanting her support and opinion on what to do. Kikyo looked at Kagome deep in thought, they could do this but there was still the chance that the curse would not be broken if Kagome's true love did not accept her. That scarred Kikyo the most her little sister was very kind, naive, and giving. If she were to meet this male and fall for him only to be rejected it would shatter her.

Kikyo met her sister's eyes through the candle light, "Are you sure about this Kagome? Will you be able to handle it if this male whoever he is rejects you and the curse cannot be lifted?"

Kagome sighed, "I have to Kikyo I would rather try knowing there is a small chance than not try at all knowing that I could have done something."


	11. Ancient

I do not own Inuyasha!

_Thoughts-Italic_

**Beast-Bold**

Words-440

_**Ancient**_

Kikyo sighed and nodded her head, "If you are sure Kagome then we will do it. Just remember I will be with you every step of the way."

Kagome nodded her head smiling brightly at her big sister. "I know Kikyo I know."

They both turned to the witch and nodded their heads showing that they were ready. The ancient witch stood and placed each girl's respective necklace around her neck. Once they were placed she took her seat once more.

She pulled two plain black beaded bracelets from her bag and handed each girl one. "Those will allow only one person of your choosing to accompany you on this journey."

Kagome nodded her head she already knew exactly who she would gift hers to. "Kikyo who are you going to gift yours too? I am going to gift mine to Sango she is the only one I would wish to take with us."

Kikyo nodded her head, "I think I am going to gift mine to Kagura. Sango was a demon slayer before she came here so that will be helpful in our journey and since Kagura is a wind sorcerous it will also be helpful. With them and both of us being mikos we should have no problems when we leave."

Kagome nodded her head in agreement it would make them a powerful group. They both looked at the witch when she cleared her throat.

Once she had their attention she spoke, "After I tell you this it will be time for me to leave. You must leave at night and do not let anyone know you are leaving except the ones that are going with you. Since your necklaces cannot be removed unless it is by your true loves the bracelets are not the same. Plus if your father knew that you where leaving there is the chance he would not allow you to go."

Both girls agreed with her there if anyone found out they would fight over the bracelets and if their father found out he would not allow them to leave. Kagome asked Kikyo when they should leave.

Kikyo thought for but a moment, "We will leave tomorrow night make sure Sango has her bracelet by then and is ready to go at midnight."

Kagome nodded her head and went to speak to the witch but she had vanished. Kagome sighed this journey would not be easy she just hoped that it would not be filled with heartbreak. She could feel the magic in the necklaces and the bracelets and it did not feel like the witches it felt like something much more ancient.


	12. Puzzle

I do not own Inuyasha!

_Thoughts-Italic_

**Beast-Bold**

Words-378

_**Puzzle**_

The next day Kagome, Kikyo, Sango, and Kagura where trying to figure out how they would leave that night and not be caught.

Kagome sighed, "There is so much to puzzle out before we leave. I have no idea how we are going to do this."

Kikyo looked at Kagura she knew what Kagura was but they had kept it secret all these years. Kagura sighed and nodded her head.

Releasing a deep breath Kikyo jumped right in, "I have an idea. Kagura and I have been keeping a secret for many years as everyone knows Sango came from a prosperous Taijiya village that was destroyed and that Kagome and I are both mikos. Kagura on the other hand is a wind witch."

Kagome and Sango both looked at them with wide eyes and Kagome asked, "What is a wind witch?"

Sango answered for them, "A wind witch is a type of demon but they are not called wind demonesses she can control everything that has to do with the wind."

Kagome nodded her head in understanding, "How will that help us though?"

Kagura sighed and answered her, "The feather that I always wear in my hair can be transformed and we can all ride on it comfortably. I can control where it goes using the currents of the wind."

Kagome smiled brightly, "That is so awesome and it will be a great help."

Kikyo nodded in agreement, "Yes it will when midnight arrives we can sneak into the garden and Kagura can carry us away from here without being caught."

Everyone agreed and the plan was set. Kagome sighed once more, "Now the only puzzle left to solve is where do we start looking for our true loves?"

Kikyo smiled, "We will start in the north, then east, south, and finally west."

Kagome looked at her with hope shining in her eyes, "Kikyo there are so many males out there though. It is going to take us forever."

Kikyo patted her shoulder, "Do not worry so much Kagome. It may take us a long time but the curse has been in place for a long time now. We will do what we need to no matter how long it takes."

Kagome smiled brightly and hugged her sister.


	13. Danger

I do not own Inuyasha!

_Thoughts-Italic_

**Beast-Bold**

Words-512

_**Danger**_

The girls all made it out to the garden at different times. Everyone was asleep so they had not been caught. After making sure they had everything they needed Kagura threw her feather into the air and it transformed. She held it steady so that everyone could get on then jumped on as well. She quickly took it high into the sky so they could not be seen clearly. When they were a good distance away they landed. Since Kagura was the only one that could see in the dark she quickly got a fire started so the others could see what they were doing and stay warm.

Kagura looked at Kikyo and Kagome, "Can you two put up a barrier to keep us safe?"

Kikyo nodded and summoned her powers that danced around her in pink Kagome did as well but her power danced around her in blue and combined their powers made a powerful purple barrier around the camp. Kikyo and Kagome had made themselves comfortable so they could get some sleep before they started to travel in the morning.

Sango spoke before they could fall asleep, "Before you two go to sleep Kagura and I need to talk to you. Neither of you have ever been outside of the kingdom so you do not know of the dangers of this world. Kagura and I however have been out of the kingdom before and know of the dangers. You both need to be very careful out here no one knows who you are except maybe the other lords and ladies. There are also lower level demons that will attack you."

Kagura sighed, "You are both mikos and know how to use your powers so you will need to help Sango and I with your protection."

Kikyo nodded her head in agreement, "What if we are attacked by humans though? Mine and Kagome's powers will not work on them."

Kagura and Sango nodded in understanding of her question but Sango answered, "If we are attacked by humans leave it to Kagura and I we can handle that."

Kagome was looking between all of them, "I do not want to kill anyone though!"

Kikyo looked at Sango and Kagura with a look that said I can handle this. Then turned back to her upset sister that already had tears in her eyes, "Kagome do not cry you must understand we will not kill anyone if we do not have to but we must also protect ourselves. Sango and Kagura have been out here before they understand what needs to happen. You and I however have lead a very sheltered life we have no idea what kind of danger awaits us on this journey so we must trust in Sango and Kagura to lead us."

Kagome sniffled but nodded her head in understanding. She did not want to kill anyone but if she had to so she could protect Sango, Kagura, and Kikyo she would do what needed to be done. That did not mean she had to like it one bit though.


	14. Dungeon

I do not own Inuyasha!

_Thoughts-Italic_

**Beast-Bold**

Words-574

_**Dungeon**_

They had set back out that morning heading toward the nearest village. When they entered they could hear someone screaming.

"YOU TWO BRATS I WILL SEE TO IT THAT THE HEADMAN THROWS YOU IN THE DUNGEON FOR THIS!"

The four girls looked to see what was going on when they saw a man screaming at two children a boy and a girl. The girl appeared to be human but the boy appeared to be some type of demon. They both had tears streaming down their faces and a look of fear there as well before anyone could react Kagome had darted toward the screaming man and two children.

She spoke as she approached them, "Excuse me sir but what is going on here?"

The man glared at her, "These two brats where caught stealing from me."

Kagome considered the man for a moment, "If I may what did they steal and how much was it?"

The man considered her for a moment, "They stole some rice and fruits amounting up to twenty coins."

Kagome dug around in her money bag, "If I pay for it and promise you that they will not bother you again will you let them go?"

The man tapped his chin for a moment, "I believe they deserve to be thrown in the dungeon for this. It is not the first time these two have caused problems in this village. However, if you promise to take them away from here and that I will never see them again it is a deal."

Kagome nodded her head in agreement and handed him the money. Kikyo, Sango, and Kagura had made it to where she was by then and where staring at the two children they were clearly malnourished and filthy. Once they were done Kagome grabbed both children's hand and lead them away.

Once they found a shady place to sit Kagome looked at the children. "What are your names and where are your parents?"

The boy answered for both of them, "The girls name is Rin she does not speak her parents were killed by bandits a year ago. My name is Shippo my mother died giving birth to me and my father was killed two years ago by another demon. I am a fox demon and Rin is a human when my parents died Rin found me and with the help of her parents nursed me back to health we have been together ever since."

All four girls had tears streaming down their faces and when Kagome looked at them for their permission they all nodded in agreement.

Kagome looked back at Shippo and Rin, "How about you stay with us? We are on a journey right now but it will be no problem for us to take care of you."

Shippo looked at Rin and they appeared to be having a silent conversation. He looked back at Kagome with a big smile, "We would like that a lot thank you so much. Now we will not have to worry about mean people or dungeons."

Kagome smiled, "No you will not now how about we go get you two some clothes get you cleaned up and fed."

Shippo and Rin nodded quickly in agreement. Kagome, Kikyo, Sango, and Kagura decided that they would all stay in the village that night and leave the next morning since Kikyo and Kagome's necklaces did not react to any male in the village.


	15. Spell

I do not own Inuyasha!

_Thoughts-Italic_

**Beast-Bold**

Words-335

_**Spell**_

They had found a little clearing to make camp in.

Sango looked at them curiously when they were done setting up, "Hey Lady Kikyo and Lady Kagome are you sure that the spell the witch cast on those necklaces will even work?"

Kikyo and Kagome looked at each other and with a sigh Kikyo answered for them both. "That is something that we cannot be sure about Sango. We just have to hope it will work the bracelets and necklaces got us out of the kingdom so I have to assume that the spell to find our true loves that was placed on them will work."

Kagome smiled, "It will work I am sure of it we just have to be optimistic about it."

Kagura chuckled, "Yes we can be optimistic about it there is an upside to it at least."

Sango huffed, "What would the upside be if the necklaces do not work and Lady Kagome does not find her true love?"

Kikyo smiled, "Kagome and I are able to see the outside world for the first time since I was small and for Kagome the first time ever. We also saved two children from a horrible fate and gave them a new family."

They all looked at the two children that where curled up sleeping peacefully beside Kagome.

Kagome smiled as she ran her hand through each child's hair, "Yeah who knows what would have happened to these two if we had not come through when we did."

Sango sighed and smiled softly, "Yeah you are right we just have to have faith that the witch did not just lie to us. Even if she did at least we were able to save those two."

Kikyo smiled and clapped her hands, "Alright enough talk about spells and such we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow so let's get some sleep so we can set out at first light."

Everyone laughed and agreed as they made themselves comfortable and went to sleep.


	16. Gaudy

I do not own Inuyasha!

_Thoughts-Italic_

**Beast-Bold**

Words-355

_**Gaudy**_

They woke with the sun the next morning had breakfast then set out for the next village. It was about mid-morning when Kagome spotted it.

Kikyo looked at her sister with a worried expression, "Kagome are you okay?"

Kagome was staring at something with wide horrified eyes, "Kikyo do you not see it?"

Kikyo looked in the same direction as her sister and burst out laughing, "That has got to be the gaudiest thing I have ever seen!"

Kagome glared at her sister, "It is not funny Kikyo!"

Sango was giggling and Kagura was looking at Kagome curiously as where the children.

Kikyo asked between giggles, "What is wrong Kagome of course it is funny? Could you imagine someone actually wearing something like that?"

Kagome huffed and stormed away from them. Kikyo was still giggling as she followed her upset sister without an answer.

Kikyo had finally calmed down and really looked at Kagome, "Hey Kagome why did you get so upset earlier?"

Kagome huffed and looked away, "I do not want to talk about it."

Kikyo as well as the others curiosity was peaked well everyone but Sango so Kikyo pushed for an answer. "Oh come on Kagome it cannot be that bad now can it?"

Kagome shook her head viciously no, "I will not talk about it!"

Kikyo huffed and began to plot a way to get her sister to tell her why she reacted the way she did.

Kikyo grinned triumphantly this was something she knew Kagome would not let get a way, "If you tell me why you reacted the way you did I will wash your hair for you the way you like it for a whole year."

Kagome fidgeted for a few moments trying to decide with a long sigh she decided to tell them, "Grandmother bought the exact same dress for me and mother had to talk her out of making me wear it to the ball that we had last year!"

Everyone burst out laughing at that while Kagome blushed beat red.

Kikyo giggled out, "Grandmother actually brought that gaudy thing and expected you to wear it!"


	17. Heirloom

I do not own Inuyasha!

_Thoughts-Italic_

**Beast-Bold**

Words-308

_**Heirloom**_

After everyone had calmed down they decided to go ahead and head to the next village since it was only noon. They had been walking through the village for about an hour and talking about nothing in particular when Kagome heard Shippo growling.

Kagome stopped and knelt down in front of him, "Shippo honey what is wrong?"

The others had stopped a little ways ahead of them and where watching curiously wondering what was wrong with the young kit.

Shippo did not answer so Kagome followed his line of sight and saw a fur pelt over a rack in one of the venders shops. Kagome's eyes widened when she understood what was going on.

Turning back to the kit she asked in a soothing voice, "Shippo it that something that belongs to your family?"

Shippo whimpered a bit when he answered, "That was my father's fur pelt it has been passed down in our family from father to son for many generations. It is our family heirloom since my father was the head of our family it was his and then it was to be passed to me. When he was killed I never saw it again."

Kagome nodded her head, "Are you absolutely sure that it is the same pelt?"

Shippo nodded his head vigorously, "Yes each family member that it was passed down to fused some of their yokai in it and I can fell each one. It is calling to me since I am the only one alive and it can feel a family member close by."

Kagome nodded her head, "Go with the others I will be there shortly."

Shippo nodded his head and followed after the others. None of them saw Kagome go into the venders building and buy the fur pelt for Shippo it was his families and it should be his.


	18. Bleed

I do not own Inuyasha!

_Thoughts-Italic_

**Beast-Bold**

Words-231

_**Bleed**_

When they came into the next village it was not to a warm welcome. Apparently this human village still believed in the old ways and that all demons where evil and needed to be killed. When the villagers saw Shippo and Kagura they began throwing rocks at the travelers one of which struck Shippo on his temple which caused him to bleed quite badly.

Kagome began to glow with her power in her anger, "HOW DARE YOU THROW ROCKS AT US AND HARM A DEFINCLESS CHILD!"

The villagers began to cower in fear at the show she was putting on but Kagome did not care. They had harmed her kit and she would not stand for it.

One of the villagers shouted, "She is a demon as well with that kind of power she could kill us all we must chase them from our village."

The other villagers roared in agreement and began throwing whatever they could find at them.

Kikyo grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled on her, "We have to go Kagome do not worry about it they will get what they deserve."

Kagome nodded her head while looking at her sister but then snapped it back in a different direction when she felt something calling to her.

She made her way through the village to an old abandoned hut growling impressively at any villager that got in her way.

**A/N: Sorry it has been so long since I last updated this story and To Taint A Pure Soul. I have been really busy but I should be able to update at least once a week again. I would like to thank everyone who has followed this story so far and for all the amazing reviews. **


	19. Innocent

I do not own Inuyasha!

_Thoughts-Italic_

**Beast-Bold**

Words-337

_**Innocent**_

Kagome throw the door to the old hut open and gaped at what she saw. It was a small twin tailed cat and it had been hurt badly. Kagome's anger grew in great bounds at what she was seeing. She gathered to small injured cat to her and glared at every villager that looked her way. They were still throwing things at them but Kagome could care less as Kagura pulled her feather and they all got on to get away from the horrible village.

Kagome sighed as she tended to the small feline, "I simply cannot understand how people can hurt something as innocent as a child or and animal."

Kikyo noticed the tears in her sister's eyes, "Kagome this is something that will take time for you to get used to. The world outside of our home is not as safe and happy."

Kagome nodded her head, "I know Kikyo but it still upsets me that people can be so cruel."

Kagura smiled at them and nodded her head in agreement, "It is an upsetting thing but that is how the world is. It was worse years ago before the curse was placed on our kingdom and we were able to leave and venture out into the world. It was much worse than at least some of the innocence has returned to the world."

Sango smirked, "At least be glad that your necklaces did not react to anyone in that village."

Kagome and Kikyo's eyes widen in horror at the possibility and they nodded their head vigorously.

Once the small cat was tended to Kagome looked at the others. "What should we call her?"

Sango was the one that answered, "I heard legends of a great and powerful miko named Midoriko that traveled with a twin tailed cat named Kirara. Perhaps that would be a good name for her."

Kagura nodded in agreement, "You also have to think demons live for millions of years and this could be the same twin tail. I had heard that the one you are talking about was the last of her kind."

They all nodded in agreement and Kagome spoke with a grin lighting her face, "Then that settles it we will call her Kirara."


	20. Letter

I do not own Inuyasha!

_Thoughts-Italic_

**Beast-Bold**

Words-325

_**Letter**_

The next day had been completely uneventful and it would be awhile before they made it to the next village so they decided to fest for the day. The children were playing with Kirara, Kikyo was practicing with her bow, Sango was cleaning her weapon not far from Kagome, and Kagura had gone off to hunt for their evening meal. Kagome decided this was the perfect time to write her letter. So she made herself comfortable and began to write a letter to her mother.

Curiosity getting the better of her Sango peaked over Kagome's shoulder, "What are you doing?"

Kagome jumped a bit not having noticed Sango had moved and gave her a halfhearted glare. "Since we started this journey I have been writing down everything that happens. It just so happens to be easier to write it as letters to mother then as a journal."

Sango smiled, "Maybe you will actually get the chance to send them to your mother."

Kagome smiled brightly, "I would love for that to happen so maybe it will."

Kikyo made herself comfortable beside the two girls, "I think that our search is done in the north and that we should head east now."

Kagome's eyes widen, "We have not been to all of the villages though."

Kikyo sighed, "I know but thing of this Kagura and Sango's bracelets are to help them find their true loves as well but we have yet to find anything yet. Plus there is the fact that our necklaces actually have the symbol of the house with our loves in it but I have not seen this symbol anywhere as of yet."

Sango nodded in agreement, "I agree with Kikyo we should head east. I do not think the north holds anything for us."

With a sigh Kagome agreed, "We will begin our journey east in the morning."

Kagura had come back in the middle of the conversation and agreed as well.


	21. Aggressive

I do not own Inuyasha!

_Thoughts-Italic_

**Beast-Bold**

Words-331

_**Aggressive**_

They set out first thing that morning heading east it was a pretty good day up until they stopped to rest for lunch. They had been surrounded by six very aggressive looking men three demons and three humans. Kagome quickly put the children in the circle they had made so that they were all back to back so that no one could be attacked from behind.

Kikyo spoke up in a demanding voice, "Who are you and what do you want?"

What appeared to be the leader stepped forward and spoke in a sickly sweet voice, "We were just wondering what a few beautiful women and children were doing traveling alone."

Kikyo was not fooled she could see the lust shining in his eyes, "I also asked who you where?"

The man smirked, "Perhaps I should give you my name so you know what to scream when I am fucking you."

Kikyo narrowed her eyes at him as she readied her bow, "I think not."

The other girls took her queue and drew their weapons as well. The leader lunged at Kikyo and she shot him right in his head. Kagura had killed one of the demons with her dance of blades and Sango a human with her sword. Kagome had not killed the human that had attacked her she just knocked him out. Now they were left with two demons to deal with. However before anyone else could attack a whirl wind of dust appeared in the clearing and Kagura gasped as her bracelet began to glow.

Kikyo looked at her out the corner of her eye, "What is it Kagura?"

Kagura could not answer she just held up her wrist with the bracelet on it.

Kikyo's eyes widened in surprise, "It appears that your true love has finally shown himself Kagura."

Kagura could only nod her head in shock and wait for the dust to clear to see the one that was destine to be hers and her his.


	22. Keyhole

I do not own Inuyasha!

_Thoughts-Italic_

**Beast-Bold**

Words-505

_**Keyhole**_

They all knew it was a demon simply by the way he entered the clearing. What kind of demon he was however had them all stomped. When the dust cleared though it was completely obvious what kind he was. He had jet black hair in a high pony tail, icy blue eyes, tan skin, and he had a brown tail swaying from behind him.

Kagura gasped, "He is a wolf demon."

The demon in question smirked, "Would you ladies like some assistance?"

They all nodded their heads and he attacked the last two demons taking them out easily. Once he completed his task he made his way over to the girls and children.

Smirk still in place he introduced himself, "My name is Kouga prince of the eastern wolf tribes."

Kagura stepped forward with a shy smile, "My name is Kagura, these are my friends Kikyo, Kagome, and Sango. Kagome has adopted the two little ones as her own the boy is Shippo and the girl is Rin."

Kouga nodded his head but his eyes where firmly locked onto Kagura as his beast screamed mate in his head.

Shaking his head he stepped forward, "Forgive me for being so forward Kagura but would you be my woman?"

Kagura's eyes widened in shock but she was still smiling shyly, "I have one condition I was betrothed when I was younger and I was told he was a wolf demon. My mother gave him something and I have the other half. You would not happen to be the same one would you?"

Kouga smirked as he pulled a small box from his armor, "I carry this with me everywhere in hopes that I would find my lost intended. If you have a key and it fits then you are the one I have been searching for years for."

Kagura pulled a silver key from her kimono sleeve and placed it in the keyhole unlocking it. Opening the box Kagura could feel tears running down her cheeks. Pulling the necklaces from the box Kagura placed one around Kouga's neck and the other around hers.

Kikyo looked at the necklaces, "Those are beautiful Kagura where did they come from?"

Kagura smiled softly, "They were my mother and fathers. My father had them made as a mating gift."

Kouga grinned, "So Kagura are you ready to return to my den and finally become my mate?"

Kagura blushed prettily, "Sorry Kouga but I have to help my friends complete their mission first."

Kouga nodded then asked, "What kind of mission? I will help if you all will allow me to."

Kagura looked at Kikyo with hope in her eyes.

Kikyo smiled, "Yes Kouga we can use all the help we can get. As for the rest it is a long story perhaps we should go ahead and set up camp for the night in the next clearing over. We can explain everything then."

Kouga nodded in understanding, "You go ahead to the clearing and I will hunt us something for dinner."


	23. Statue

I do not own Inuyasha!

_Thoughts-Italic_

**Beast-Bold**

Words-602

_**Statue**_

After Kouga joined their group they had fewer problems and traveled the next month in peace. Kouga had begun training Shippo at his request a week after he joined them. The necklaces around Kagome and Kikyo's necks still had not reacted to anyone and the bracelet Sango wore did not react either. The three where not happy about it but knew that it would come about soon at least they hoped. On the second day of the first week of the second month they arrived in the south.

Kagome sighed, "Kikyo do you think any of us will find our loves in the south?"

Kikyo smiled softly at her little sister, "We might Kagome we will just have to wait and see."

Kagome nodded her head as they continued on. They called a stop for the night in a small clearing just big enough for them to camp in comfortably. They were coming upon their second week in the south when they came upon a temple with a Buddha statue in front of it. Sango gasped when a young man in monk robs greeted them and her bracelet began to glow. Everyone looked from Sango to the young man with wide eyes. He was quiet handsome with violet eyes, short black hair pulled into a small tail at the nape of his neck, and a bright smile.

He walked up to Sango who was in front of the group, "Hello travelers my name is Miroku do you require a place to rest."

After receiving nods from the group he looked back to Sango and took her hands into his, "You are quiet lovely my dear would you be willing to do me the honor of baring my children."

With a scream hentai and a cherry red face Sango slapped him. He grinned while rubbing the hand print on his cheek and leading them into the temple.

Kagome giggled as she walked beside Sango, "Your true love is a pervert Sango."

Sango huffed, "I do not think so maybe there are others here."

Kikyo smiled, "Ask then and see if there is anyone else here if not then he is the one."

Sango glared but did as they suggested, "Hey Miroku are you the only one here or are there more."

Miroku grinned, "I am the only humble monk here for the moment Lady Sango."

At that the whole group burst out laughing at Sango's horrified face. Miroku looked at them all curiously wondering what had them all laughing.

Kagura was the one that waved her hand, "Perhaps we should find a place to sit so that we can explain."

Miroku nodded his understanding and lead them to a sitting room. Once everyone was comfortable with a cup of tea they began their tale. After everything was said and done Miroku looked at Sango with a peculiar glint in his eyes all Sango could do is gulp.

Miroku grinned at them all, "I believe I would like to join you on your journey."

Kagome looked at him in confusion but asked, "Who will watch the temple if you leave though?"

Miroku smiled as he answered, "There are two other monks that reside here as well but they are in a village a few days away getting supplies. They should return tomorrow morning or around noon."

Everyone looked at Sango to see what she had to say.

She thought about it for a few moments then released a sigh. "If he is the one I am destined for then he should join us."

Everyone being in agreement they had dinner and went to bed.


	24. Marshmallow

I do not own Inuyasha!

_Thoughts-Italic_

**Beast-Bold**

Words-314

_**Marshmallow**_

Kagome sighed as they walked it had been a week since they left the shrine where Miroku joined their group. She had to admit that it was fun to have him around his perverse ways kept them all entertained. Well everyone but Sango since they were always aimed at her. She was also thinking about a special treat that she and Kikyo's mother used to give them but she could not remember the name of it.

Kikyo noticed her little sister's melancholy looked and grew concerned, "Kagome are you ok?"

Kagome blushed bright red having everyone's attention aimed at her, "Oh I am fine Kikyo I was just thinking."

Kikyo chuckled at her, "Well what were you thinking about to get that look on your face?"

Kagome smiled shyly, "I was thinking about that treat that mother used to give us the one that she had to get father to order from overseas."

Kikyo's face lit up, "Oh you must mean the chocolate."

Kagome shook her head, "No it wasn't that one I remember that one it was the sweet brown one that would melt in your mouth. The one I was thinking of is the white sticky one."

Kikyo hummed remembering what she was talking about, "You mean the marshmallows oh yes they were quiet good especially when mixed with the chocolate."

Kagome hummed remembering the taste, "Yes that was it I wish we had some now."

The others just stared at the two lost to memories of a sweet tasting treat and time spent with their mother. A throat being cleared snapped them both out of their memories and they both blushed a crimson red.

Kikyo cleared her throat, "Well enough of that shall we continue."

Everyone nodded in agreement not wanting to pry into the girls memories. The journey continued in peace and quiet everyone lost to their thoughts and memories.


	25. Bathe

I do not own Inuyasha!

_Thoughts-Italic_

**Beast-Bold**

Words-312

_**Bathe**_

They had now been in the South for a month and Kagome groaned as they continued on. All of the girls had been in a foul mood the whole week and the guys had an idea as to why it was but wanted to be sure. Kouga glared at Miroku he was not stupid enough to ask four very annoyed looking females what was wrong so like any male that had self-preservation in mind he pushed Miroku forward to ask.

With a worried glance in Kouga's direction Miroku cleared his throat, "Excuse me ladies but I was wondering what was bothering you?"

Sango answered in a snarl, "It is hot and we are all dirty! It has been a week since we last camped near a hot spring!"

Kagome screamed, "I hate being dirty and grimy!"

Kagura just glared at thin air.

Kikyo was the only one that answered calmly however you could still hear the bite in her voice, "We all need to bathe none of us have ever gone longer than one day without bathing. Considering the heat and all is making it much worse than what it normally would be."

Now understanding the situation and what needed to be done to solve it the males looked at each other.

Kouga nodded his head in understanding, "I will scout ahead for a place to make camp and I will make sure there is a hot spring nearby."

The girls all sighed in relief at Kouga's announcement. It was not long before Kouga returned to them.

He stopped before them and spoke, "I have found a suitable place to camp and I believe I have a nice surprise set up for the ladies and children. Camp has already been set up and dinner is already cooking over the fire."

Kagura immediately transformed her feather and everyone climbed on to follow Kouga.


	26. Folklore

I do not own Inuyasha! Nor do I own Yankee Doodle Dandy or Yankee Doodle Donkey!

_Thoughts-Italic_

**Beast-Bold**

Words-316

_**Folklore**_

Once they made it to the camp site the girls quickly gathered their bathing supplies and made their way to the hot springs with the children. They all let out a happy sigh as they sunk into the warm waters and began to scrub their bodies. Once the adults where clean Kagome and Kikyo began washing the children's hair as they were doing it Kagome began to hum a little song she had learned from a visitor to the castle. Kikyo giggled at the look on little Rin's face.

Rin huffed before smiling brightly, "Lady Kagome what is the song you are humming?"

Kagome smiled softly, "It's called Yankee Doodle Dandy one of the ladies that visited the castle sung it to me once and told me the old American folklore story that was made up using the song."

Rin and Shippo both perked up at that as Shippo asked, "Can you tell us the story Lady Kagome?"

Kagome giggled, "Of course I can tell you. How about we finish up our bath head back eat dinner and then I will tell it to you as your bed time story?"

Both children nodded enthusiastically waiting patiently for their hair to be washed. Once everyone was clean and dressed they headed back to camp. After everyone had eaten their dinner Kagome tucked the children in and began telling them the story of Yankee Doodle Donkey. By the time she finished the story both children where sound asleep and dreaming of the Yankee Doodle going to town and causing havoc.

Kikyo sighed as she looked at the two, "That was a good story to tell them Kagome."

Kagome also smiled while looking at the two, "I thought they might enjoy it. Perhaps tomorrow I will teach them the song."

Hearing Kikyo's agreement she laid down to get some sleep so they could set out early in the morning.


	27. Scream

I do not own Inuyasha!

_Thoughts-Italic_

**Beast-Bold**

Words-377

_**Scream**_

Once everyone was up and eating breakfast they started to plan out what to do next.

Kikyo sighed, "Well since it has appeared that only one of us has found our love in the East and another in the South perhaps we should go ahead and go to the West."

Kagome nodded her head in agreement, "Perhaps since we are sisters both of our loves will be in the same lands."

Sango grinned at Kagome, "I think your both right so I vote to head to the West as well."

Kagura nodded her agreement as did Kouga the children would follow where ever the adults lead. No one noticed that Miroku had moved closer to Sango so no one was prepared for the scream of pervert and the slap that followed. Everyone got a good laugh out of it though well everyone except the furiously blushing Sango.

As he was rubbing his stinging cheek Miroku agreed with everyone, "I think it would be wise to head to the West. As you said before none of you had luck in the North, Kagura found her love Kouga in the East, and Sango found me in the South. Perhaps it is as Lady Kagome said since the two of you are sisters' maybe both of your loves are in the West."

Kikyo smiled at them all, "Well what are we waiting for then?"

Kagome groaned, "How will we get there quickly though? Also you know the first place we have to go is Lord Touga's home. We cannot go there without letting him know what is going on. He would blow a gasket!"

Kikyo huffed, "I know and you are right."

Kouga and Miroku where curious now so Kouga asked for them both, "How do you know Lord Touga?"

Kagome giggled, "He is our godfather."

Kouga and Miroku's eyes widened at that and Miroku cleared his throat, "Perhaps I can obtain a way for us to get there quickly."

After saying this Miroku pulled a whistle from his robes and blew as hard as he could.

Sango asked curiously, "What was that and now what do we do?"

Miroku chuckled, "I was calling two friends that are demonic in nature so now all we have to do is wait."


	28. Poison

I do not own Inuyasha!

_Thoughts-Italic_

**Beast-Bold**

Words-388

_**Poison**_

After a few moments a large twin tailed neko yokai and a tanki yokai came through the trees.

Miroku greeted them, "Ah Hachi and Kirara I am glad you came."

Hachi bowed as Kirara transformed to her smaller form, "You called for us Master Miroku?"

Miroku smiled, "That I did Hachi my friends and I need both of you to assist us in getting to the Western Lord's home. Do you think that you could help us with this?"

Kirara meowed and transformed back as Hachi answered, "Yes Master Miroku we would be glad to help."

Miroku turned to the others as Hachi transformed, "Well are we all ready to go?"

Sango cleared her throat as she stared at Kirara, "I would like to ride Kirara."

Miroku chuckled, "Very well Lady Sango I will ride with you."

Kagura pulled her feather, "I can ride my feather."

Kouga smirked, "I can run I will be able to keep up."

Kikyo smiled, "Kagome, the children and I can ride Hachi. Only if you think you can handle carrying all of us Hachi."

Hachi just nodded his head. Kagome called to the children that it was time to go. Shippo burst through the trees with tears streaming down his face.

Kagome scooped him up concern clearly showing on her face, "Shippo what is wrong and where is Rin?"

Shippo whimpered as he spoke, "We were playing and did not see it a snake bit her Mama I ran back to get you as fast as I could."

Kagome gasped and they all speed off to where Shippo lead them. Kagome scooped Rin into her arms looking her over the snake was long gone.

She cried out in fear when she found the bit, "It was a poisonous snake the wound is already festering."

Kikyo grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her up gently, "We must hurry to Lord Touga's home and get her to the healers."

Everyone in agreement they quickly got to their modes of transportation.

Kouga called out to everyone, "We have to get there quickly so that the poison will not kill her."

After having everyone's agreement that they would not stop until they reached the Western palace they set a fast pace. All praying that they would make it in time to save the youngest of their group.


	29. Edible

I do not own Inuyasha!

_Thoughts-Italic_

**Beast-Bold**

Words-374

_**Edible**_

When the guards saw their approach a guard quickly ran to get their lord. This was a group they had never seen before and it called for their lord to be in attendance in case they were on peaceful terms. The group landed and Kagome slid off of Hachi with Rin in her arms looking for the guard that usually accompanied Lord Touga to their home. The general would be sure to recognize her and Kikyo.

Looking around frantically she did not see him so Kagome called out, "I am here to see Lord Touga!"

A man stepped forward, "Lady Kagome and Lady Kikyo how is it that you were able to leave the kingdom?"

Kagome sighed in relief when she saw and heard the general, "We will explain later right now I need the healer."

Seeing the young child in her arms he quickly called for the healer just as Lord Touga stepped out of the palace with a huge grin. That grin quickly disappeared when he saw the state of his goddaughters. First he would find out what was wrong then he would find out how they were able to get out of the barrier that surrounds their kingdom and lastly he would notify their mother and father that they were at his home.

He swiftly made his way to their sides and asked, "What has happened?"

Kagome let out a soft sob so Kikyo explained Rin's condition, "Kagome has adopted these two as her own just before we set out to head he the younger of the two Rin was bitten by a poisonous snake."

Lord Touga nodded his head in understanding as the healer examined Rin. Miroku had dismissed Hachi but Kirara decided to stay with them. Touga ushered them all into the palace as the healer took Rin with her to her chambers to work on her with the promise of sending word on her condition.

Once they were all settled granted fidgety Touga spoke, "The two of you have a lot of explaining to do but first let's get you cleaned up and get something edible in you."

Everyone was so caught up worrying about Rin that no one noticed the glow coming for Kagome and Kikyo's necklaces.

**A/N: To ****Katie** **who asked about Kirara in a review it will all be explained in a later chapter.**


	30. Button

I do not own Inuyasha!

_Thoughts-Italic_

**Beast-Bold**

Words-315

_**Button**_

Kagome sighed softly as she sat beside the bed Rin rested on. She had already bathed and eaten something so now she was watching over her little girl. She took in all of her features form her adorable little button nose to her long hair. The healer had said that Rin's life was no longer in danger and that all she required now was some rest. She did not know where the others where. The only one that she knew where they were was her little Shippo since he was curled up in her lap asleep.

**Meanwhile:**

Sango and Miroku where in the gardens watching Kirara bounce around in the flowers when Sango noticed something.

Looking to Miroku she spoke, "Hey Miroku where did you come across Kirara?"

Miroku tapped his chin in thought, "She has been with me my whole life although she had disappeared for a few weeks a couple months ago. I had no idea where she disappeared to then she just showed back up about a month ago. Why do you ask?"

Sango looked at Kirara in thought, "We rescued a twin tailed neko a few months ago and she looks just like her. In all honest we came up with the same name for her."

Miroku pulled out a ribbon from his robes, "These where tied around her legs when she came home."

Sango gasped and smiled, "Rin put those on her the night before she disappeared from our camp."

Miroku grinned, "Well I am glad she is safe. Where did you find her anyway? She never stayed away for a very long time."

Sango sighed and explained to Miroku where they had found Kirara as well as the condition she was in when they found her. Miroku was livid he still did not understand how some people could be that way with the peace that was among them now.


	31. Mountain

I do not own Inuyasha!

_Thoughts-Italic_

**Beast-Bold**

Words-343

_**Mountain**_

Rin had finally woken up two days after their arrival to the Western palace.

Kagome smiled brightly at her godfather, "I guess it is time for Kikyo and I to explain what is going on."

Touga huffed, "That would be most helpful little one."

Kagome blushed as Kikyo set explaining everything to their godfather. Once everything was explained Touga had a contemplative look on his face.

Eyes wide he finally spoke, "So these necklaces that the two of you are wearing glow and grow warm when you are close to the one you are destined for?"

Both girls nodded their head at what he had said.

Touga smirked, "Perhaps neither of you have noticed because of what was going on with little Rin but your necklaces were glowing when you first arrived here."

Both girls gasped and looked at their necklaces.

Kagome's face scrunched up in confusion, "They are not glowing now though so that means that they were here but are not anymore."

Kikyo huffed annoyed at the turn of events, "Then that means that the guys that are destined for us are not here now. Who has left since we got here two days ago?"

Touga chuckled at that, "The only ones that have left this palace since your group arrived is Sesshomaru and Inuyasha."

Both girls gasped and looked at him with wide eyes.

It was Kagome that spoke in shock, "They are your sons aren't they Touga?"

Touga chuckled at them, "Yes Sesshomaru is my oldest and Inuyasha is my youngest."

Kikyo almost jumped in excitement, "How long will they be gone Touga?"

Touga thought for a moment and then sighed, "I am not sure I sent them to investigate a disturbance in the mountains near the southern border of the West."

Both girls sighed in disappointment at this and turned to head to their rooms before Touga spoke.

"If they have no problems it is possible that they will return by the end of the week?"

Both girls flew at him with happy smiles and hugged him tightly.


	32. Splash

I do not own Inuyasha!

_Thoughts-Italic_

**Beast-Bold**

Words-378

_**Splash**_

That night all of the girls gathered in the bathing room with the children to have a bath. Once the children were stripped down they both jumped into the spring producing a huge splash. Everyone laughed at their antics as they all submerged themselves into the warm waters. They decided to let the children play for a little while as they talked.

Sango started the conversation, "You guys said you had something you wanted to tell us."

Kagome nodded enthusiastically, "When we arrived we were all too distracted to notice but Touga did."

Kikyo continued with a huge grin, "Apparently our necklaces were glowing once we reached the palace grounds."

Kagura looked at them curiously, "Then that means the ones that are destined for you are here. Your necklaces are not glowing right now though."

Kikyo sighed, "It is because they were sent to check on some disturbance. Touga said if they did not run into any problems they should return by the end of the week."

Sango perked up at this, "You know who it is then."

Kagome giggled, "Yes their where only two people that left the day after we arrived."

Sango could not take it anymore the curiosity was killing her, "Who is it then?"

Kikyo and Kagome blushed brightly as Kikyo answered, "It is Touga's sons however we do not know which one is meant for either of us."

Kagura nodded in understanding, "You will have to wait and see what their colors are."

Kagome nodded in agreement, "We should have known with Touga being our godfather and that the crest of the West was a crescent moon. It should have been obvious that it was them. Now we just have to see whose color is red and whose is blue."

Kikyo nodded in agreement, "We also have to hope that they will not turn us away. Especially you Kagome if you are turned away there will be no hope for our kingdom."

Kagome sighed, "I just hope it does not come down to that. Let's just concentrate on the here and now we will worry about that when the time comes."

Everyone nodded in agreement and began to bathe themselves and the children. They would see what would happen when the guys returned.


	33. Lazy

I do not own Inuyasha!

_Thoughts-Italic_

**Beast-Bold**

Words-475

_**Lazy**_

They had been lazy the whole week and it was now the day before the guys where to return. Kagome and Kikyo where so excited that they could not stand it. The others simply let them have their happiness.

Touga took this time to speak to them all, "Girls you should let me explain everything to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru before you see them."

Curiosity getting to her Kagome had her head tilted to the right as she asked, "Touga they know us though. Why would it be a problem if we told them?"

Touga sighed, "Many things have changed since the last time we came to visit you."

Kikyo was worried now, "Touga is there something you need to tell us about Inuyasha and Sesshomaru?"

Touga shook his head sadly, "Inuyasha is the same as always however Sesshomaru has become cold. We do not know why we only know that one day he became this way."

Now Kagome was worried and chewing on her bottom lip nervously, "I wonder what could have happened to Sesshomaru."

Kikyo sighed, "This could become quite troubling if Sesshomaru is the one destined for Kagome and he does not except the curse will never be broken and Kagome will forever be alone."

Kagome whimpered at this she had forgotten about that part. If Sesshomaru was he destined and he turned her away she would never find love and never have a family. This did not sit well with her but all she could do is wait and see what would happen so she agreed that Touga should speak with them first and explain the situation to them. Once they knew what was going on Kagome and Kikyo would be able to speak with them.

Kagome looked at them sadly, "I think I am going to go lie down tomorrow is going to be a long day and I have a lot to think about."

Touga and Kikyo nodded their heads in understanding.

Kikyo looked back at Touga and sighed, "You have to make them understand Touga that if they turn Kagome away they doom us forever. I must tell you Touga that I will not leave my baby sister alone and go off with the one I am destined for. If she is turned away I will leave with her without my destined. It is not fair for one of us to have our happily ever after and not the other."

Touga sighed and shook his head, "I will do what I can Kikyo though I can make no promises that they will listen."

Kikyo nodded in understanding and left for the garden she would laze about for a while watching her niece and nephew play before retiring to bed. Kagome was right tomorrow would be a long and tiring day she could only hope that everything turned out alright.


	34. Flame

I do not own Inuyasha!

_Thoughts-Italic_

**Beast-Bold**

Words-355

_**Flame**_

The next morning Touga was up before dawn sitting in his study. He had sent for Jaken and it seemed the little imp was taking his sweet time to answer his summons. Almost an hour after he had sent for him there was a knock on his study door.

Touga looked at the door and growled, "Enter."

Jaken opened the door and immediately started to gravel, "Please forgive this lowly servant milord."

Touga huffed, "Do not let it happen again Jaken. As for why I summoned you, when Inuyasha and Sesshomaru return they are to immediately come to my study. I have an important matter that I need to discuss with them. You are to meet them at the gate and tell them this. Am I understood?"

Jaken head still bowed answered with a yes milord I will see to it.

Touga rolled his eyes, "You are dismissed Jaken."

Touga watched as Jaken quickly scurried out of the room to carry out Lord Touga's wishes. After Jaken was gone Touga turned to the fireplace in his study and watched as the flames licked away at the wood and got lost in his thoughts as well as a conversation with his beast.

_Touga sighed,_ _"I hope that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha will listen and I hope that they will not turn the girls away."_

**Beast snorted, "Inuyasha may accept but Sesshomaru will more than likely deny the girls."**

_Shaking his head Touga replied, "I hope you are wrong beast. I believe I already know who is destined for whom."_

**Beast growled, "Who do you think will go to whom?"**

_Touga huffed, "I will not even think it in my mind because if I am right then their kingdom is more than likely doomed and neither girl will ever find happiness. After what Kikyo said I am positive that if Kagome is turned away she will throw away her happiness as well."_

Their conversation came to an end when there was a knock on the door and his two sons entered.

Sesshomaru looked his father in the eyes, "You wanted to see us about an important matter father?"


	35. Wind

I do not own Inuyasha!

_Thoughts-Italic_

**Beast-Bold**

Words-344

_**Wind**_

Once both of his sons where seated Touga explained everything about the girls, curse, and what the witch had told Kagome. He noticed Inuyasha seemed pretty happy Sesshomaru on the other hand was growling lowly. Seeing as Inuyasha was fine with everything he turned his attention to Sesshomaru.

Touga sighed, "Speak your mind Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru snarled and gave his father a look of disgust, "This Sesshomaru refuses to be with a human. It is not our problem that they are under this curse. Let them deal with it on their own this one will have no part in it."

Touga snarled at Sesshomaru, "You mean to tell me you would deny them even though one of them is your life mate!"

Sesshomaru glared at his father, "There is no way that this one's life mate would be human."

Inuyasha huffed, "Just shut up bastard and get over it. It has been years since we have seen them anyway."

Sesshomaru sniffed, "Kikyo is probably still the same little spoiled brat and Kagome is probably still the clumsy and naive little twit she always was."

Touga had reached his limits and stood slamming his hands down on his desk, "That is enough Sesshomaru now come the girls are in the gardens waiting to see you both."

Inuyasha stood and followed with a grin firmly in place. Sesshomaru growled but followed his father as well. Touga smirked he knew that Sesshomaru would have a rude awakening when he saw the girls once more.

Once they reached the gardens Touga called out, "Kikyo, Kagome the boys have arrived and have been filled in on the situation."

The girls both spun to face them the wind catching in their hair sending it flying about them both in halos of black. Inuyasha gasped staring with an awed look at the two angels before him. Sesshomaru was in a similar state of shock he had to admit if only to himself that these two girls where defiantly not the same as they used to be they had grown into beautiful women.


	36. Crime

I do not own Inuyasha!

_Thoughts-Italic_

**Beast-Bold**

Words-381

_**Crime**_

Inuyasha smirked at the girls, _"It should be a damn crime how hot these two are. I really do not care which one is destined for me!"_

He was brought out of his thoughts by his father's voice, "Girls come here and show the boys your necklaces."

Kikyo walked over with her head held high and a charming smile on her face. Kagome on the other hand was quite nervous and followed at a slower pace.

Touga was watching Kagome closely, _"She is very nervous and afraid I can only hope that this will work out."_

Kikyo bowed to the Western heirs, "Prince Sesshomaru, Prince Inuyasha it is very nice to see you after such a long time."

Inuyasha stepped forward, "It is all our pleasure to see the both of you again Kikyo-hime and Kagome-hime."

Kikyo smiled and Kagome blushed but Sesshomaru spoke with a growl before anyone could speak again. "How are we to tell who goes to whom when both of their necklaces are glowing?"

Touga sighed, "Each necklace is the color for their destined you simply need to look at them."

With a look at the girls from Touga each pulled the necklaces out so they could be seen. Inuyasha smirked and Sesshomaru growled then turned and walked away. Kagome looked at everyone with fear clear in her eyes.

She then took a deep breath, "I am destined for Prince Sesshomaru aren't I?"

Touga nodded his head sadly, Inuyasha growled at his brother's stupidity, Kikyo stared at her baby sister with wide eyes, and Kagome burst into tears and ran from the palace. Kikyo went to run after her along with the children but stopped at Touga's voice.

Touga sighed, "Stay here I will retrieve her. She needs a little time since it appears that Sesshomaru has denied her."

Kikyo burst into tears, "I am sorry but I will not leave her to this life. I will not stay with you Inuyasha if he does not change his mind and accept her."

After saying that Touga and Inuyasha watched as Kikyo gathered Rin and Shippo then made her way into the palace. Inuyasha growled then went to hunt down his brother to give him a piece of his mind. Touga shook his head and went after Kagome.


	37. Flight

I do not own Inuyasha!

_Thoughts-Italic_

**Beast-Bold**

Words-368

_**Flight**_

Touga found Kagome in a clearing just outside the palace walls. It broke his heart hearing her wails of sorrow. He knew she had not asked for any of this and she should not have to suffer for it. He also knew that she would have a hard life either way. Everyone knew that Sesshomaru was not fond of humans and he also knew that if she failed and returned to her father he would make her suffer for failing. Touga had found her nearly an hour ago but he gave her some time he knew she needed to be alone for a while.

Thinking she had enough time he stepped from the tree line. "Come now little one let us return to the palace. Kikyo and your pups are worried for you and night is falling."

Kagome turned to him eyes red and puffy and tears still streaming down her face. "I can't Touga I have failed my kingdom. How can I face anyone knowing that? It was up to me I am the only one that can break the curse and I failed. He took one look at me and walked away. What is wrong with me? What did I ever do to deserve this?"

Touga sighed and walked over to her. He took a seat and lifted her into his lap like he use to when he visited and she was much younger.

He released a growl meet to sooth and then spoke, "There is nothing wrong with you little one and you have done nothing wrong. There is always a reason things happen. I do not know the reason for this but there must be one."

Before Kagome could say another word something descended from its flight into the clearing. Kagome watched with wide eyes as Sesshomaru approached them. With a nod Touga sat Kagome down giving her a reassuring nod then turned back to Sesshomaru.

So low Kagome could not hear Touga spoke, "Do not hurt her my son?"

Sesshomaru glared at his father but gave a nod in understanding and watched as Touga left the clearing. He turned his attention back to Kagome who had already looked back out onto the lake.


End file.
